World of Words
Baby Shakespeare is the fourth Baby Einstein episode. It was released on 1999 And Released Again In 2004 With Some Segments Trivia * This is the 2nd Character Appearance, The First one was Baby Mozart. * All the puppets here it's their 1st appearance except for Pikachu (That's his 2nd appearance beacuse the 1st was Baby Mozart Characters Pikachu (Pokemon) Tiger Claw (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)) Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) Dave the Dove (The Star (2017)) Maggie (Home on the Range) Ferdinand (Ferdinand (2017)) Snivy (Pokemon) Berry (Palace Pets) Buck (Home on the Range) Cali (PAW Patrol) Surly (The Nut Job) Segments * Pikachu Welcomes The Viewers To The Episode * Intro * Aspen Clark, Sierra Clark, Gaby Margas, Dakota Snyder and Dylan Snyder Sing The Alphabet Song * Train * Pikachu Drives A Train and Clicks The Camera * Train Poem * The Ruins of Athens * Flower * Pikachu Sees Hawaiian Flowers And throws them away, And Clicks The Camera * Flower Poem * Dave the Dove Grows A Flower. * Ball Slide * Apple * Pikachu Picks Apples From The Apple Tree And Clicks The Camera * Pikachu Paints An Apple (Pikachu's Voice added in 2010) * Apple Poem * Rondo For Piano in C major * Cat * Pikachu Hears A Cat Meowing so he dresses like a Cat and clicks the Camera * Rolling Cat * Cali Drinks a Milk Out of Bucket * Cat Poem * Grass * Pikachu Wears Sunglasses And Clicks The Camera * Grass Poem * Tiger Claw roars quietly but he roars loudly at Fievel Mousekewitz and runs away. Fievel laughs and walks away * 5 Pieces for mechanical clock WoO 33 * Leaf * Pikachu wears a Rain Hat and clicks the Camera * Leaf Poem * Pikachu Yells Like Tarzan And Plays In A Leaf Pile * Acorn * Pikachu Look at the Acorn From The Tree and clicks the Camera and walks away * Acorn Poem * Buck See The Acorn at Surly's Tree Trunk and Buck Neighs at the Surly * and Runs Away Buck Laughs and Get The Acorn From The Tree * Frog * Pikachu croaks Like A Frog and clicks the Camera and drowns * Rolling Frog * Frog Poem * Aspen Clark, Sierra Clark, Gaby Margas, Dakota Syndler, and Dylan Syndler sing the Alphabet Song. (repeat) * Snow * Pikachu wears a Red Scarf and clicks the Camera * Everyone Keeps Throwing Snowballs At Pikachu so Pikachu gets a Giant Snowball to stop them. * Snow Poem * Snivy Sees Snowflakes Falling On Her But a bunch of Snowflakes Fall On Her * Tree * Pikachu Hears An Owl Hooting In A Cherry Tree and clicks the Camera * Tree Poem * Yorckscher March * Cow * Pikachu and Buck hears a herd of Cows mooing and clicks the Camera * Cow Poem * Maggie and Her sister graze Ferdinand appears Maggie and her sister Leave but a Butterfly lands on Ferdinand's Nose. * Butterfly * Pikachu Has a Butterfly on his nose And Gets It Off and clicks the Camera * Butterfly Poem * Rage Over a Lost Penny * Moon Poem * It's time for Pikachu to go to sleep but he clicks the Camera. * Pikachu yawns, kisses his teddy, and sleeps. * Moon Poem * Credits * Pikachu sees a Sunflower sneezes And Crashes On The Ground Category:Movies